


On Hong Kong Protest 3

by Highwind96



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Gen, Hong Kong, Protests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highwind96/pseuds/Highwind96
Summary: To be able to fall asleep is a blessing. Or is it?In a dream, you see yourself like watching TV.
Kudos: 2





	On Hong Kong Protest 3

Last night, I woke up in the dark with a terrible headache. I had dreamt, but I was not quite sure what. The world was crumbling before my eyes as we fought each other with teeth and claws. I watched on in silence, until it reached a point where the sight was no longer something meant for my mind’s eyes. I woke up, but yearned to return to the dream. It was not a nightmare, for I was curious to see how it would all turn out. Would I die in the end? Or would I survive?  


I sat on the mattress, holding my head and clenching my teeth as I waited for the pain to subside. But it never did. Distantly, I recalled that I had left the medication somewhere out of my reach. I despaired. The pain felt too real to be ignored. This must be a punishment, I thought. I willed myself to sleep, but I could sense myself losing to an unknown force of wakefulness. The night was still young, yet there was nothing more I could do. Nothing.


End file.
